runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Arciteuthis
Arciteuthis is the name of a remote animal native to the waters of River Nesraken. The Arciteuthis is a large cephalopod which eats boats and other river-faring objects on top of the water, as well as other sea creatures such as the Nesraken serpents. The animal can only be visited if one stands on the shores of the Nesraken Island, located in the middle of the river. From there, a viewer can watch the many tentacles of the large cephalopod rise up from the water and do amazing things. Biology The Arciteuthis is close to sixty-five feet long as an adult. It shares a symbiotic relationship with the two centimeter long Arciteuthis parasites only known to inhabit River Nesraken. The Arciteuthis lives at a depth of 4 km below River Nesraken. The Arciteuthis eats serpents, fish, and, as a main source of food, sperm whales, also found occasionally in River Nesraken. The Arciteuthis emits a sound underwater which is very complex. This could mean that the Arciteuthis is as intelligent or very close to the intelligence of humans in RuneScape. The language in popular culture is known as "Bloopish" after the first recording of the signal by a man from Lumbridge. So far, no actual contact with the creature has been tried, although many scientists from around Lumbridge have been asking for funding. Danger The animal is quite dangerous to any intelligent seafaring creatures. It has been known to destroy ships, boats, and other sea vessels. The only warning that Arciteuthises give is the low frequency sound they make. This cannot be picked up by human ears but it clearly vibrates the water around its area and any helpless prey it is after. Most of its potential meals do not survive very long when travelling in the River Nesraken. History Origins The Arciteuthis has had theories of evolving from the late Sea Troll Queen, the mother of all Sea Trolls. This has never been disproven, and is probably either correct or close to correct. Otherwise, the Arciteuthis probably evolved from some other cephalopod in River Nesraken or a body of water close to the area. Nevertheless, the Arciteuthis was one of the first animals to inhabit River Nesraken, judging by fossils found on the sea floor. Later, the Arciteuthis grew suction cups on its tentacles and early humans hunted Arciteuthis for these suction cups, using them for various purposes. The Arciteuthis survived all extinctions on the surface because it was able to swim deep underwater where nothing would happen to it. A population of the creatures grew in River, and soon, the Arciteuthis was using humans as food. Left and right on River Nesraken, ships were destroyed and sunk, and something had to be done about the aggressive creatures. The Great Hunt During the Great Arciteuthis Hunt, sailors from all over Lumbridge gathered together to kill all known Arciteuthises in River Nesraken. This destroyed many Arciteuthis, but, nevertheless, the creatures survived by staying under the sea for a very long period of time. During this time, the creatures were able to develop a method of communication known as Bloopish, in which they emit a low frequency sound that can be heard by one another. The sound became a language, and, soon enough, the creatures talked to each other and warned when they saw a boat coming. As the Arciteuthis survived the first round of the Hunt, the city of Lumbridge hired a man named Nemod to use his ship, the Nautilus, to destroy the Arciteuthis population. Nemod had experience with the Arciteuthis, and was able to hunt them down using more sophisticated techniques. Survival Although Nemod hunted most of them down, one of the Arciteuthises was able to destroy his ship by wrapping his tentacles. Only a few Arciteuthises existed, but they slowly regained their population. A few years later, it was discovered that the ink from the Arciteuthis is very valuable and can cure many diseases. This ink was sought after for very long.